Things to do
This is a list of incomplete pages that require some love. Minor NPCs There are NPCs missing from these Lists. * Rollplay: Legacy NPCs * Rollplay: Solum NPCs Magical Items There are missing magical items on the list. *Magical Items Characters without Art Note: Origional art only. Also only add art with the permission of the artist. * Age of Strife: Tybarodite, Stefan Thorne, Luther Thorne, Marcella 'Ginger' Thorne, Arthur * Desperate Measures: Callum, Chives, Valerio * Empires of Arcadia: Eidelon, Korrin Vahn, Zai (Minsc is a tricky issue here) * DwD (Ryan): Beryll Rosewell, Fenric, Verissa, Wilhelm, Krewbarb, Silax, Mama Beatrix, * DwD (Neal): Desmond, Malcolm Smith, Clarissa, Frank 'Cranky Fists' Kershaow, Kristoff Coal, Genie Salwag, Erick son of Ned, Leon * Misscliks: Devotion: Kellen, Kes, Olivia, Ransom * Misscliks: Seaborn: Albert, Algrund Strongaxe, Bruno, Fehana, Temriel, Trellis Images * As sources & tags to images that lack them: Category:Images with unknown source Blurbs The main episode pages on the wiki contain low-spoiler blurbs about that episode's premise. These shows are missing blurbs: * Rollplay: Legacy * Misscliks: Pirate Edition (Season 1) * Misscliks: Demigods * Age of Strife: Legacy * Age of Strife 2 Recaps Shenanigans Looking for people to recap past Shenanigans Episodes. You can start from which any episode you want. There is no real continuity between episodes. 2015: * Shenanigans Episode 006 - Pyrosaurce * Shenanigans Episode 007 * Shenanigans Episode 008 * Shenanigans Episode 009 * Shenanigans Episode 011 * Shenanigans Episode 012 * Shenanigans Episode 013 * Shenanigans Episode 014 * Shenanigans Episode 015 * Shenanigans Episode 016 * Shenanigans Episode 017 * Shenanigans Episode 018 * Shenanigans Episode 019 * Shenanigans Episode 020 * Shenanigans Episode 021 * Shenanigans Episode 022 2016: * Shenanigans Episode 023 * Shenanigans Episode 024 * Shenanigans Episode 025 * Shenanigans Episode 026 * Shenanigans Episode 027 * Shenanigans Episode 028 * Shenanigans Episode 029 * Shenanigans Episode 030 * Shenanigans Episode 031 * Shenanigans Episode 032 * Shenanigans Episode 033 * Shenanigans Episode 038 - McTacky * Shenanigans Episode 039 * Shenanigans Episode 040 * Shenanigans Episode 041 * Shenanigans Episode 042 * Shenanigans Episode 043 2017: * Shenanigans Episode 047 * Shenanigans Episode 048 * Shenanigans Episode 049 * Shenanigans Episode 050 * Shenanigans Episode 051 * Shenanigans Episode 052 * Shenanigans Episode 053 * Shenanigans Episode 055 * Shenanigans Episode 056 * Shenanigans Episode 057 * Shenanigans Episode 058 * Shenanigans Episode 059 * Shenanigans Episode 060 * Shenanigans Episode 061 * Shenanigans Episode 062 * Shenanigans Episode 063 * Shenanigans Episode 064 * Shenanigans Episode 065 * Shenanigans Episode 067 * Shenanigans Episode 068 * Shenanigans Episode 069 * Shenanigans Episode 070 * Shenanigans Episode 071 * Shenanigans Episode 076 - Falerion (Lars) * Shenanigans Episode 077 - Falerion (Lars) * Shenanigans Episode 078 - Falerion (Lars) * Shenanigans Episode 079 * Shenanigans Episode 080 * Shenanigans Episode 081 * Shenanigans Episode 082 * Shenanigans Episode 083 * Shenanigans Episode 084 * Shenanigans Episode 085 * Shenanigans Episode 086 * Shenanigans Episode 087 * Shenanigans Episode 087 Honorbound * Episodes 1 to 28 - Shadow054 is covering these Category:Management